Marry Me?
by HetaliaCities
Summary: Sinuiju, Ae Kairii Eun, is at a world meeting waiting for her older brother, North Korea, Ae Gong Dou, to come out of the meeting room. She finds some friends to preoccupy her time and finds herself in a decision for a marriage treaty with Sealand! What will happen to the two friends? Will they fall in love in the end? North Korea in this story is a fanmade character. Enjoy C:
1. Chapter 1

**Nihao, aru. This is Wei Xiang. Thank you for taking your time to read this fanfic. This fanfic is for Representative of Spain and I hope this pleases her. I'm sorry if you readers don't understand the title and story but I was having a huge writer's block writing this story. I was very hesitant with the title as well as the story and I am sorry if this story is a nasty surprise to you, Representative of Spain. But, with all my heart, I do hope you readers will finish the story to the end and hopefully enjoy it. Please tell me if you want me to continue in the reviews. **

**The North Korea in this story is made purely by me. This is not the true North Korea. Information by both me and Representative of Spain and neither of us own Hetalia!  
**

**Wei Xiang (I'm very, very sorry if you dislike this story!)  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dazed, I stared at the door of the world conference where my older brother still worked in. He stayed along with the rest of the Asian Nations who had come because he usually never talked to them unless there was a world conference meeting. I never understood why he would drag me to them along with him―we traveled back home in silence, we lived in silence, but then again, we also understood each other in silence. My brother was a serious man: at home, he would work on papers before and after the world meetings, relax little, and make sure that his control over the separate provinces is still intact.

Noise buzzed around the lounge room―every Nation had someone to talk to. It seemed to me that I was the only one that did not talk to anybody. I looked toward the center of the room and found my eyes staring at a blond boy who was my height arguing with a taller person who seemed to be his older brother. I recognized at once who the two were: Sealand and England. The two looked incredibly alike: Sealand had the same shade of blond hair and thick eyebrows of England. It would have been easy to say that the two were blood siblings, but both parties would refuse with all their might.

I smoothed out the creases in my hanbok―adjusting the dark pink tie of her jeogori. "Sealand-shi," I called out, getting up from my usual spot. It wouldn't hurt saying 'hi', would it?

"Hmm?" England's attention from anger at Sealand to curiosity of wonder on who would call out to the usually left alone Sealand. A gentleman smile spread across his face at the realization of the source, "Oh, hey, Sinuiju." I paused a few feet away as I bowed respectfully to my elder. "I'm surprised you actually remembered this boy's micronation."

Sealand pouted at England, getting worked up once more. "How rude, you jerk! I'm going to grow up into a big nation someday, you watch! And then you're going to have to rely on me!" He stuck his tongue out at the older as if asking for a fight.

I straightened up and watched the two brothers argue once more. I have never had an argument with my brother before―Gong Dou was generous and unselfish. He would never do something that I would hate or dislike. I have never seen him argue with anyone either with the exception of his little brother who I have seen drag him down to exasperation and losing his cool. "Please, you two, calm down," I tried to reason, not daring look at either faces though.

Sealand was the first to turn to me, with round, puffed cheeks of pink, "…Fine." He looked away and I thought I heard a small 'tch'. My worry eased to closely nothing and I felt my eyes look further up and straight at Sealand, my mouth curved slightly at the corners and my cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink.

England, surprised by the sudden ease of peace, said something that shocked both me and Sealand, "Hey, Sinuiju, why don't you marry Sealand and keep him under control for me?"

My cheeks reddened to a light hot pink as my eyes seemed to fail me―I couldn't concentrate on one location and would not dare look in either faces. "I-I-I don't th-think th-that's p-p-possible…!" I exclaimed with a hushed, chattering voice as if I dared not speak any louder.

"Yeah, stupid Engl―" Sealand began but was instantly ignored as England continued:

"Don't worry, don't worry," he said, waving his hand as if the matter was as easy as 1, 2, 3. "I could always talk to Gong; I'm sure he'd be cool with it. All we have to do is write a treaty between the two of you. And I'm not doing this for land benefits and stuff. I'm just saying this because maybe you can actually keep Sealand on a leash since I can't." He smirked and flicked Sealand on the forehead. "Wouldn't you like to marry this beautiful young lady?"

My cheeks seemed to be steaming―my mind started to fail me. I could not directly stare at their faces, but I did not wish to be disrespectful and dared myself to look higher. The max I could see was up to Sealand's chin―I dared not look higher than I had already pushed myself to. "Don't play around, Jerk England!" growled the frantic blue eyed boy. My stomach knotted as I began to think of the noise we were making. The last thing I wished for was all of the Nations' attentions on me to talk of the marriage treaty.

Still ignoring the frantic boy, England's attention rested on me, "Why don't you try it out, Sinuiju? Maybe you'll start to like him." And then he leaned down closer and blocked the view of his mouth from Sealand with one hand, whispering delicately, "He would be a fool to refuse you, in my opinion. You're a fine young lady."

His words seemed to mess with my mind even worse than before. "P-Please don't play around with me, England-oppa," I pleaded, feeling dizzy. Everything was very confusing and I felt like my face would explode from the heat. It wasn't that I disliked Sealand―I do favor him a bit―but more like he didn't think that we could ever be in a relationship. Never.

"Don't listen to whatever he says!" Sealand said, grabbing England's hand as if it was going to smack me. He used his body and blocked me of my view towards England. My mind told me to tell Sealand that England did nothing; my heart, beating like a flapping of a frantic bird, told me to be quiet and accept this small form of love. "England, don't mess with her mind!"

England smirked as if he had just won a bet. Wide doors swung open and I saw Gong Dou opening them so that the other Nations could enter. "Think about it, you two," he said, as he turned around to enter the opened doors to the world conference meeting place. The doors closed as the last of the Nations entered the room and then the two of us were alone once more. Sealand's defensive arms landed at his sides as he still stared at the door. My heart pounded in my ears, booming in my ears in the silent rooms. I believe I have gone crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nihao, aru! I have decided to continue so I hope you enjoy the story so far and will enjoy this chapter. I tried to make the action enter the story quick and ended up writing a surprise which you will see at the end! I had a little trouble writing the ending but I hope you don't mind. The beginning seems a bit shaky (to me) and is one of the other reasons why I added some action in the end. This is a fanfic for Representative of Spain. ****Please review and favorite ^^ ~**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

My lip quivered as I trembled behind Sealand. He suddenly crouched down with an agonizing sigh, making me yelp a small squeak. My eyes landed on top of his blue sailor's hat and I quietly watched after him. "At this rate," he began, clutching his forehead, "we really will be forced into a marriage with each other."

Standing quietly, I couldn't help but think, _It doesn't really matter to me._ But, of course, I could not voice out my opinion. Since I was normally timid, confessing was not the easiest road to take. I bent down and crouched next to him, holding my tongue and staring at the ground. We stood next to each other in silence when he began talking again. "Hey, Kairii," he started, making me almost slip from my crouching position. Of all names, he had to use my first. My cheeks reddened as I nodded to show him that I was listening.

"I'm sorry about this mess," he apologized and I couldn't feel his gaze on me. Very quickly, my eyes darted to my right and I saw him looking away with puffy red cheeks.

I turned back my gaze onto the floor and started to play with my fingers. "N-N-No… it's not your fault…" I bit back on the next part that I wanted to say: 'I wouldn't mind agreeing, to be truthful'. Saying this…wouldn't it damage our fragile relationship as it was right now?

I heard him let out another exasperated sigh as he said, "No, no; it seriously is my fault. If I just hadn't argued with England-san while you were there…"

My head whipped around in an instant as I began, "It was because of me that we—" I felt a soft brush against my lips and my eyes widened when I saw who was staring into my eyes with confusion. His mouth against mine made me go crazy—time slowed as if someone tried to make this event last forever. The impact made pushed me off my feet and I was on the floor, sitting on my butt with a surprised confusion. _He kissed me…_ was all my mind could think of. I stared into his eyes—something that I haven't been able to do all day, so why now?

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered when I found my voice. I slowly crawled up into a ball, hugging my knees close to me and hiding my face from view. I was probably as bright as my brother's bright red jeogori.

"Y-Yeah, w-well, s-s-so am I…. Hey, um…" he began but was interrupted by a door slamming.

"Contract sealed," England said, slamming open the door with a sealed piece of paper. I looked up and to my dismay, watched Gong Dou follow out after him with a worried look—he flashed me an apologetic gaze. England walked in front of us and showed us the sealed piece of paper, "Even though the two of you haven't signed, us two Nations have. Your little kiss there will be your signature in the contract."

Sealand stood up and tried to grab the sheet, "That's not fair!" he exclaimed with a flushed face. As the two fought once again, Gong Dou bent down and helped me up.

He sighed and apologized instantly. "I'm sorry, Kai, for signing the sheet. It's just that you seemed to favor that boy a bit—you have been talking of him for a while, so I thought this was the best," he said quietly under the two Nation's fight. "Should I have not…?"

My face went red all of a sudden and I looked into his eyes—the dark auburn eyes bore into my shining pink and the corners of my lips curved into a little smile. These were the eyes I was accustomed to, the only pair that I could stare in without having the intention to turn away. And he could read my mind this way—he had told me once before of a sibling's magic of telepathy. His face relaxed a bit as he said, "I guess this is alright…" he patted my head and spoke softly, "But I'm tearing up the paper if I see you cry because of that guy. Understand?"

I nodded small nods enthusiastically—maybe this was the only way to express my feelings to Sealand. Sealand walked over just then and sighed tiredly. "I'm sorry about the abrupt contract paper," he said, with a hand behind his head, "I read it over carefully and there are to be no cheats whatsoever. But I do wish he would tear it up anyway. I don't see what benefit either party would gain from this marriage…." His eyes looked upward to his right, straight at Gong Dou.

Gong Dou shrugged and said, "National benefits." I bit my lip and refrained from smiling—if Sealand saw me, he _definitely _would find something suspicious. I didn't want this chance to slip away. Maybe, just maybe, I could gather up the courage to confess to him.

"U-Um, Sealand?" I began quietly—I should try to improve the relationship, right? "C-Can I call you Peter?"

"Sure," he said immediately. I felt a small pin of disappointment stab me—I wasn't really sure what I was expecting, but that was too straightforward and quick. I guess I wanted to see him blush a bit. "I don't see why not since I already call you Kairii."

I winced and averted my eyes to his right shoulder—I found my brother had abandoned me to talk with Peter alone. "Actually, I-I would pre-prefer i-if y-you called me Kai at the very least…" my voice getting quieter and quieter throughout the sentence.

"Hmm, why?" he asked as if not noticing my quiet tone—or if he did, most likely ignoring it.

"I-It's just embarrassing…" I said, trying to make my voice sturdy.

"Well, whatever," he said, dropping the topic in an instant—was I that boring? "I'll call you Kai if you want." His face went a tiny shade of pink and I felt my heart skip a beat. His sudden blushes made me realize my ever growing love for him and made my heart skip beats.

England had been sneaking up behind us while we were talking and he made a dramatic entrance, surprising us both. "Wow, you guys move so slow." His bushy eyebrows reminded me of Peter and I automatically found myself turning back around to look away from the two. He grabbed my hand and I stared down at my now linked hand, grasping Peter's hand. "Now you two are linked together," he said, smiling. Peter immediately tried to yank out our connected hands but, to both of our dismay, found our hands tightly bound together.

England smirked and said, "Nope, you can't break it apart just by doing that. I enchanted it so that you two would be connected with each other for an entire day until one of you willingly does an act of love."

My face warmed up as I remembered the kiss from before—a pure chance accident. And now we had to try something to another willingly? "Fine!" Sealand shouted in exasperation, "Close your eyes, Kai." My eyes snapped shut and I braced for the expected quick peck on the lips. But something in his mind must have told him that the spell wouldn't break with a few millisecond kiss. He planted his lips gently on mine and seemed to wait for a while before pulling away with a heated up face. I thought I would explode for real. I never thought that a boy's lips could be so smooth and gentle.

Peter quickly turned away and looked up at England, "Happy, now? Remove the spell!"

England seemed stunned—and his reply to Peter seemed to drain the life out of me: "The spell should have been removed once you two separated."


	3. Chapter 3

**Nihao, aru! Here's Chapter 3 of "Marry Me?" I'm sorry if this chapter seems choppy—I'm not very good at romance and the likes, as well as how Sealand/Peter behaves o\\o Anyways, hope you enjoy!  
**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Peter's hand gripped mine a bit too painfully as the apparent truth sank into his mind—I paled from what England had told us. "Y-You're kidding, right?" Peter asked with a shaking voice.

England, on the other hand, looked amused, "Well, this could be interesting. Don't worry—you're only going to be stuck to each other for twenty four hours. A bit less than that, but you've still got a full twenty three hours to yourselves. It'll be fine." England was carefree and started to took to Gong Dou who seemed to worry a bit.

My heart pounded loudly as I tried to think about what England had said—the spell would last for twenty three hours and a lot of minutes. Peter and I needed to take our showers, have our daily meals, and all that other stuff. Not to mention, we had to sleep together if this was going to go into the night. My right hand was free while Peter's hand had been tied to my left. We were both right handed and needed to be fed, so I was going to have to fee him…? I felt my face go warm—I didn't want to think of the situation any further, but it couldn't be helped; we were stuck.

"W-Who's room should we stay in…?" I muttered, trying my best not to attract England's attention.

"We'll stay in mine," he yanked at my hand and led me towards the exit. "I have an idea on what to do that might get us unstuck." I nodded silently and we rushed out of the room. The streets of Italy sure were busy and full of carefree people. We went into the large hotel next door to the meeting—this was where all the nations stayed at if they were staying for a second meeting. We traveled to the fifth floor and entered a room to the left of the elevator, in the center of the left side of the hallway.

"Okay," he said, when he locked the door. We sat down on his bed and were quiet. I bit my lip—what was his idea on getting us unstuck? I didn't want to be rude and ask him what it was immediately. I would wait for him to calm down and listen to him when he had something to say. But still, I couldn't look directly into his eyes. Time passed and the busy streets of North Italy couldn't even access through my mind—all I could think about was what Peter might do to me; none of them seemed like positive ideas.

"So," Peter said, and my right leg kicked the side of the bed in surprise. "I've been thinking about how we were going to try and break apart our hands." I nodded. He didn't seem to be that bothered by it—his voice a bit dull. "I'm going to kiss you again," he said, and I felt him shift towards me—I didn't dare turn around still. "But I'm going to need you to cooperate." I definitely did not want to turn around.

"F-France told me about what two lovers do after they kiss," he stuttered and I wanted to to see his blushing face but still did not dare to turn around. There was a small pause and then he sighed, "Why aren't you looking at me?" I felt a chill run through my spine and my back straightened even higher, if that was possible.

He yanked my left hand which made me lean to my left and I leaned—although it seemed like a was yanked—into his right shoulder. I felt my face warm up more as his hand held my right shoulder. I absolutely could not look at him—I was too embarrassed to face him. Apparently, it didn't matter. He bent down to catch a glimpse of my face and my eyes immediately snapped shut. "Look at me, Kai," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

My eyes threatened to open but stayed firmly shut when I felt the soft pair of lips on mine again. Well, he did warn me earlier, right? Still… I was taken aback by surprise and tried to gasp for air. Then, I felt something on top of my tongue—my body felt all warm when I realized it was his own tongue. His hand slid from my arm and grabbed my hand which was pretty smart because I started to feel panicky when I found out that I was being bound.

He extracted for a quick breath and I opened my eyes. I squinted and felt that I couldn't trust him anymore, but his voice made my heart beat hard, "Come on, Kai, cooperate." He pressed his lips against mine again and this time I knew that I had to keep my mouth shut—I wasn't used to what he had done earlier and I was unprepared for a round two. He knew I was going to oppose and abandoned attacking the inside of my mouth. Instead, he sucked on my bottom lip and I quivered a bit—my mouth parted slowly and he seized the opportunity to invade my mouth again.

I moaned terrifyingly as his tongue wrapped around my own. His voice and the request he asked from earlier resounded in my mind, _Come on, Kai, cooperate_. Although reluctant, I started to move my own tongue. I still didn't dare to open my eyes but I felt his tongue hesitate a bit before it started to explore into my mouth trying to be dominant. I felt his fingers wiggle in my left hand before it slid out and caressed my cheek gently while the other hand held my back, no longer threatening to hold me down.

I relaxed and we separated once again. I still didn't dare to stare into his eyes but I opened my eyes halfway and stared at our hands. With a shaky laugh, I held mine up in front of him, "Look, we're separated," I whispered, not trusting my voice which felt like it would crack.

His hands dropped and with his right hand, he held my left and held it to his cheek. "Your hands are smooth," he said and eyed them while licking his lips. _Whoa, is this really Peter?_ I thought, as I brought back my hand.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered, feeling wary of Peter. He didn't seem normal. With a deep inhale, I mustered the courage to look him in the eye finally. His deep blue eyes seemed to pierce through my glowing pink and I had the urge to turn away when I remembered what I wanted to say, "I-I-I n-need t-to g-go take a sh-shower…" Not the smoothest way to a getaway, but I tried my best.

"Okay," he said, getting up from the side of the bed. He grabbed my hands and lifted me to my feet too. Somewhere in my heart felt relieved when he started to act normal again. "Do you want to meet up again?" he asked, turning away. His face was a bit pink and I laughed in my mind—this marriage is the best thing that I have ever gained from for attending a world meeting.

"Let's meet up and go down together for dinner," I agreed, feeling no hesitation in my voice. I found myself wanting to look into his eyes more too.

His face turned redder and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to do something—it was predictable sometimes. He brushed away my bangs and kissed the center of my forehead. "At six, okay?" he asked, as I reopened my eyes. I hugged him and nodded before leaving—my heart sounded like it would explode. With my sleeve covered hands at my mouth, I hid a joyful smile and rosy cheeks from sight as I headed up to the eighth floor to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nihao, aru! Here is Chapter 4 of "Marry Me?" I fast forwarded the ending of the chapter (I'm sorry!) because I didn't know the specifics of the two characters. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always accepted with love! ^^**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

I knocked the door on the fifth floor and waited for a reply. Still garnished in the previous hanbok and jeogori from before, I waited outside for the reply of Peter. I bit the inside of my lip—I still didn't feel like looking face to face with Peter. But surely, I had grown more accustomed to him than before. There will be times I can look in his eyes, though that might only be when I'm most calm. Still, it's better than nothing, right? "Peter…?" I called, knocking the door once again. He wasn't answering, and I began to feel worried that he might have fallen asleep or gone ahead without me.

"Whoa!" a cry was heard inside and then the door opened. "S-Sorry," apologized the frantic boy in front of me. My face brightened: I have never seen Peter without his hat. He noticed and looked at his body, "What? Is something wrong with me…?" He then noticed that he was not wearing his hat. With a hand on his head, he looked into my eyes, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I don't sleep with my hat on, so I took it on to take a nap. Come in if you want. I promise I won't take long."

My feet led me inside and my hand automatically shut the door in front of me. The room smelled more of Peter than it had before, and I felt my stomach cringe. I couldn't turn around as my forehead leaned against he cool wood of the door. Biting my bottom lip, I wanted to tell him that I didn't want him to put his hat back on. But that was a selfish request, isn't it? I should not be rude and should just follow along with his way.

"Ready," he said, and I turned around to see him walking towards the door. I opened it and he locked it with his key. He grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go?" The smile on his face was all to keep me quiet and nod my steaming head. He led me into the elevator which began to drop down the floors. I was worried for a second about the nations that would come in the elevator: maybe Peter didn't want our relationship to be known yet, or maybe he didn't want the older nations to make fun of him. With regret, I instantly hid our linked hands behind my puffy hanbok. My face flushed and I couldn't bear what expression he had on his face. Soon, we would have reached the fourth floor—and then two more floors left.

I don't know if he knew what I was thinking or not, but my plan didn't work. He yanked the linked hands back into sight as the elevator landed on the fourth floor. Nations poured in and squished us into the far back. They were too busy talking about the meeting—well, most—to notice us unlike a few others who had time to stare and whisper. I wanted to hide my face and lowered my gaze, my bangs trying as best as it can to shadow my eyes from sight.

By the second floor, my eyes looked in it's corner and I saw Peter holding up his head straight and tall. Maybe, just maybe, he really did like me and didn't care about telling the world. I lifted my head slightly and didn't try to look grim about it. My face was still bright pink, but nothing worse. When the elevator landed on the first floor and it began to empty, I yanked Peter's hand in mine and we started racing to the dining grounds.

We sat with England and Gong Dou and claimed seats before sharing our likes and dislikes of food. When England found out that we had been separated, he sighed and scattered across the table disappointed. The three of us laughed and then he walked off to talk to America and France. Gong Dou winked at me before leaving to talk to Yao and Nihon as well. Peter and I then went our separate ways to get different dishes before returning and eating with little conversation. But we shared our peaces and we didn't feel uncomfortable at all.

When we left to go back, he kissed me on the forehead again and said goodnight. As I walked into the room Gong Dou and I shared, I fell onto my bed in a daze. Today was the best day ever in my life. And I love Peter with all my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nihao, aru! Thank you for reading Marry Me. Here is Chapter 5 with a two week time skip xP I'm sorry because I didn't know what to do so I just skipped to their date~ Please review and hope you enjoy! **

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Two weeks after the world conference : **

Buckling up the auburn, beige skirt, I picked up a long white coat that a kind elderly woman back in my city (Sinuiju) had sent me. Her knitting was always so unique and perfect. I braided a small share of my hair starting from my right bangs to the side behind my ear and clipped it; it's ends matching the flow of the rest of my hair. In the bag that I would be bringing along with me, I placed two scrunchies in case I needed to tie back my hair later.

I stepped into the wall mirror and looked at my appearance: the white coat sleeves reached one third down my arm and it's cape draped beyond my knees; a fading sky blue blouse tucked into the belt; and an auburn, beige frilly skirt that stopped two thirds past my thighs buckled by a dark pink belt alike the color of my jeogori. I grabbed my bag and pulled it over my head—the plaid pattern of the white and dark gray looked agreed with the rest of my outfit in a way. Grabbing pure white socks, I slipped them off and rushed with putting on easy to take off white slippers with a thin black border on the bottom.

"Kai," a shout from below called and I almost tripped over a scattered book on the floor, "Hurry up or else Sealand will have to wait longer than he already has."

Early this morning, I had forgotten to set an alarm and woke up too early than I had liked. I soon fell asleep when I checked the clock and then woke up a bit too late. So I had to rush putting on everything. Peter came a bit late too—I didn't see him, but he rang the doorbell ten minutes past our promised time. I pouted as I shut the door to my room behind me; I didn't make him wait too long—only three minutes. On the ground floor, I dipped my head low and apologized quickly, "I'm very sorry for the wait!"

When I straightened, I thought my eyes would fail me and turn away from Peter. I have never seen him wear anything but his sailor uniform and hat. Now his hair was bare, nothing blocked it and you could see the blonde streaks shine brightly under the light. He wore a regular white collared long sleeved shirt buttoned down the front except for the top two and beige pants that reached right below his knees with two thin white stripes on opposite sides of the pants. He wore black sneakers with gray streaks and a pair of light blue socks that almost made me laugh except I was too absorbed in looking at him. "Uh, no, it's alright…" he blushed while trying to keep his eyes with mine which had trouble concentrating on his pair of eyes as well.

"Okay you two love birds," my brother said as he opened the front door, "Have a safe trip and make sure you come back by 7 at most."

Gong Dou's eyes glared into Peter's and Peter bowed, "Yes, I shall get her home by 7 o'clock."

His eyes smiled as he said, "Very good. Have fun~."

Peter grabbed my hand and led me out of the house and I turned back to wave at my brother before we left. Smiling, he led me down the street and we headed towards the busy part of my neighborhood.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Peter asked as we strolled through the big streets of the city, hand in hand. Teenagers and businessmen passed by us roughly as the streets were usually crowded on weekends but we didn't get separated—as long as our hands were intertwined, we would be together.

Smiling, I observed the city—it's not everyday I get to wonder out of my house and meet with the civilians. "Where are we going?" I asked as he led me somewhere while I tried to look at every shop to our left.

He smiled and my attention was recaptured by his joyful face, "We're going to the amusement park. Wouldn't you like that?"

My heart pounded a bit before I answered back with his wholehearted joy, "Thank you, Peter!" I have never been to the amusement park before. I have read about them and seen them on the television, but never went to one in real life. I turned my attention back to the shops instantly when I noticed his blushing face—I still wasn't used to it, but I did the best I could to make him comfortable with my remarks on the shop.

I pray very hard that our first date wouldn't turn for the worse!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nihao, aru! Here is Chapter 6 ;D This is one of the longest chapters I've written after a while because I wrote _a lot_ for the experience on the roller coaster. You [want to] know why? Because—I swear, without my knowing until the middle of the story—I ended up writing my own first time experience. And let me tell you: that was my first and last time riding a roller coaster! Unlike Kai, I will not face my fears of that super speedy ride. Also unlike Kai, I didn't have a boyfriend with me to save my soul (forever alone! xP xD) but my friends were very supportive ^^ (until I found out they abandoned me when I went to buy myself an ice cream T_T ... I highly doubt they'll find this account too xDD). Anyways, hope you enjoy! ;D**

**Wei Xiang C: ~And a special celebration to Hong Kong and Canada! Happy Birthday :DD  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

I felt jumpy going to the amusement park. I swung our hands back and forth as we walked, thinking about what rides there would be in the park and which one's we'd go on. Peter didn't seem to mind—he was kind and told me what all kinds of stores had and sold. I was very interested with the puppy shop and he said we could visit when we have time later. Or on another date.

At the main entrance of the amusement park, while I stared in amazement, Peter bought us tickets and had to drag me inside because I was just staring with amazement at how large the park seemed on the _outside_. The inside was beyond comparison. "Here," he said, holding out a folded diagram, "This is a map of park in case you get lost. Do you know my cell number?"

I nodded eagerly as I opened the complex map. Most of the rides in the park were roller coasters. Gong Dou has told me that roller coasters are like riding the jet streams in the sky: very scary and fast. But they sounded interesting anyways. I didn't want to push my luck and chose the shortest and smallest roller coaster seen upon the map. "Let's ride this one, Peter," I said, pointing at a small roller coaster named Steep Rush. It was close to where we were standing as well, so I thought it was a good decision.

"You like roller coasters?" he asked leaning close to where my finger pointed at.

I nodded eagerly but decided to tell the truth anyways, "I've never ridden a roller coaster before. This is my first time being in an amusement park. I want to try riding it—that's why I picked a small one."

"Okay," he agreed, helping me fold up my map back into it's original state. I decided over lunch I will discover how maps worked and needed to be folded. He yanked my hand gently and led me to the roller coaster. He was good with directions—probably better than I was—and I did not try to stop him even though the attractions surrounding us grasped my attention as well. The feeling of my blood boiling in my veins were the only things that stopped me from running up to the mascot in a black and white spotted beige bear costume (no, it is not a panda :P) and steal all the colorful balloons he held in his hand.

There was a small line that consisted of a range of thirty to forty people. This was a small roller coaster so it didn't gain that much popularity which was good for Peter and I because I doubted I could wait for two hundred other people to come on line. After two trips would be our turn and I couldn't help but jump slightly in our place in line. Peter smiled, probably because he was holding in a laugh, as he watched me look up eagerly at the ride. I would have blushed and stopped my silliness but I couldn't right now—the roller coaster was all that I held in my head.

When it was our turn, I dropped down everything that I believed would drop with my bag on the side and sat next to Peter. The bars went over our shoulders and buckled us in place so that we would not fall out. My feet felt comfortable in the compartment at the bottom and I felt blessed that I was still touching something flat to remind me of the ground. "Ready?" he asked, calm and awaiting as the ride began to slowly move.

I gulped down and inhaled deeply before nodding eagerly, "Ready!" 'Ready' was over exaggerating—I was not prepared for what came after. I felt safe as it slowly raised up the tracks, my heart seemed to be jumping up and down in my chest as it braced itself for the speed it would endure later on. But it was still bouncing up and down as we reached the top.

I thought my heart stopped as the pressure of gravity hit me like a tornado. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice so high that I thought I would shatter glass. But I didn't stop there. Even though the ramp had gentled, I was gasping for air as I saw what was next. I thought my heart would seriously stop and break or something because we rushed up the steep slope and rushed back down on the other side, this time longer than the other one.

I screamed more than before and higher than before. Tears seeped through the corners of my eyes but they did not fall—the wind pushed against them and they stood in place at the corner of my eyes. I wanted to just jump off into the lake below and cry myself calm but the bar was too tight—thank the heavens for that—and I screamed even more. Soon enough, we reached the platform once more.

I hadn't even noticed Peter's reaction to the ride—maybe that was because I was too busy dying myself. But I doubted he screamed like me. I doubted anybody screamed like me. When the bars were pushed upward and off us, I instantly climbed out and grabbed my bag along with other of my personal items, running out of the platform. I landed onto a bench nearby and dropped my items in my lap, my hands holding my face as the tears from the ride finally poured out.

"Kai," I heard a voice beside me with worry and dropped my head onto the shoulder of the source of the voice, feeling familiar arms around my shoulders. "Are you okay?" Nodding, I still didn't dare to peek out as tears dripped down my face and out of the cracks between my hands and cheeks.

When I felt myself calm down, I separated and started to laugh, "He he. I screamed really high on the ride…."

He kissed me gently on the lips and said, "Don't worry—we won't have to go on another roller coaster if you don't want to."

A wide grin spread on my face, "Who said I didn't want to?"

He smiled and held up his hands in defeat. I was really excited for the next roller coaster we went on.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nihao, aruyo! Please don't kill me Representative of Spain! O Because of classes, I decided to end this story because if I continued it, you'll probably be waiting another two weeks or something T T. I hope you don't mind D: I hope you readers enjoyed this series :3 If you want a fanfic by me, please view my profile and pm me :D Anyways, enjoy~ (and read her Marukaite Chikyuu in the next chapter!)**

**Wei Xiang~ C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Well into the afternoon, after many heart stopping rides, Peter and I decided to take a break from roller coasters. We sat at an average busy looking pizzeria and had pepperoni pizzas. Peter did all the talking while I just agreed and nodded. They were mostly personal questions and I also asked him some. Peter seemed to be a calmer person than I expected. Mostly because I've seen him alongside England, which made him seem like a bad tempered child.

When we finished eating, Peter got up first and took our dirty plates. "Be right back, okay?" he said, before dashing to the only trashcan far in the middle of the room. I felt thirsty and stood up from my seat when I saw him coming back.

Pushing in my chair, I walked towards him, gripping the sash that held my bag over my shoulder. "Peter, I'm thirsty," I said, blushing as I turned to look at the floor. I hated to make him go back in line so I would tell him and go instead. "Can you wait her—"

"I'll go get it," he said immediately, cutting me off from finishing my question. He dashed back to wait in line and I just stood there staring at the spot where he vanished from. _I could get it myself, you know…_ I thought guiltily as my hand ran through the front of my bangs to push them away. After a few minutes of twirling and watching the hem of my frilly skirt, Peter came running back to me with a medium sized cup full of coca cola.

"Why didn't you go take a seat?" he asked, placing the drink in my hands.

"I could have gotten this myself, you know," I said instead of answering his question.

He let out a small sigh and said, "Okay. Where do you want to go next?"

I looked up from the cup, taking my mouth away from the straw. "I have no idea…" I said, trying to think about where we could go. I didn't feel like going on anymore roller coasters. After all, we had just eaten. I turned to him and shook my head, "No idea."

I was surprised when he smiled. "Okay," he said, grabbing my hand. "I have something to show you." We began to walk, taking our time until the sky began to fade into a light shade of pink.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, after finishing my drink which I managed to score into the open trashcan beside a bench. He smiled and pointed at a circle over a cluster of trees. My mouth opened in awe at the rainbow lit Ferris Wheel which were decorated with mostly dark violet, bright amber, and sapphire blue lights. As he led me to the Ferris Wheel, I watched the sky around the Wheel melt into a faint mahogany red.

After waiting in line, we finally boarded the Ferris Wheel and I found myself all over the window screen trying to look at the view outside. When I remembered Peter was behind me, I cleared my throat and sat back down properly, my face totally red. "I'm sorry…" I muttered apologetically, holding my warm face with one hand.

He laughed in response and shook his head. "Go ahead! I can look on my side as well." Nodding energetically, I returned to the window behind me and watched the amusement park light up with colors that illuminated gloriously. When our compartment stopped at the very top of the ride, the speakers in the cart blasted, "I am sorry to say that the ride has frozen—please enjoy the scenery while you can. We expect this to be fixed in five minutes." Were we lucky or what?

"Peter, did you hear?" I asked, turning around excitedly.

He smiled and nodded. "Look over there, Kai." He pointed towards a large fountain with pure translucent water. I complied and observed the beautifully pure water of the fountain. The design carved was no joke either—beautiful artwork had been engraved upon the cement that held the water. There was a chiming from the clock tower—six chimes. Water shot up into the sky, glowing miraculously like stars. My mouth slowly formed a big 'o' as I watched balloons get released into the air.

Turning around, I said, "Peter, come look! Come…look…" My face lit up bright red as I saw him knelt down on the floor, holding a leather black case.

The tip of his cheeks were red as our eyes met and he cleared his throat. "…Kai, w-will you marry me…?" The case opened and a plain, yet beautiful, silver ring shone against the sparkling lights outside.

I bit my lip and sat on the floor in front of him. I grabbed his empty hand and held it to my face, allowing him to feel the heat. His hand unfolded and caressed my cheek. "I would accept…" I began, looking carefully in his eyes, "But I don't think I'm old enough." We began to laugh as the compartment began to move once more. I took the case and took of the ring, sliding it onto my finger. "I'll ask Hyung later…but he might have a heart attack." He gently placed his lips on mine and withdrew.

"I love you, Kairii," he said, kissing me again.

"I love you too, Peter," I said when we separated. Our foreheads knocked against each other gently and I closed my eyes. "Chowahe."


	8. Marukaite Chikyuu

**Nihao, aru! I hope you enjoyed this series! Thank you for reviewing and enjoy Representative of Spain's Marukaite Chikyu!**

* * *

Hey, hey, Appa. Give me Insam-Ju!  
Hey, hey, Umma! Hey, hey, Umma!  
I cant get the taste of that seafood we had long ago,  
Out of my head!

Draw a circle, that's the earth!  
Draw a circle, that's the earth!  
Draw a circle, that's the earth!  
I am Sinuiju!

Ah! You can see the...  
Difference between the North and South!  
Come on...  
Stop fighting!

Het-al-i-a!

Hey, hey, Oppa! When is the conference?  
Hey, hey, Uonni! Hey, hey, Uonni!  
I cant remember what  
Province I'm in!

Draw a circle that's the earth! /x3/  
Draw a circle that's the earth!

Draw a circle that's the earth!

I am small Sinuiju!

Ah! You can see that...  
I am a small city...  
But I'm still...  
Very im-por-tant!

Sin-u-i-ju!


End file.
